


Souhait

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Always With a Reason [KamuKomaWeek 2018] [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Si no fuera por saber que Kamukura poseía el mismo talento que él, produciendo que cancelara el suyo, creería que invirtió toda su suerte en estar a su lado. Incluso si no fuera así, no se arrepentiría jamás





	Souhait

Nagito cerró los ojos lentamente y suspiró, sintiendo la brisa nocturna acariciar su piel con suavidad, confortándolo bastante. La idea de salir de vacaciones terminó siendo más fabulosa de lo que creía, y más si no lo hacía en solitario. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron al percibir una presencia familiar para él detrás suyo, reconocía a la perfección el ritmo de sus pisadas; lentas pero firmes.

-—Izuru-kun. —sin importar cuantas veces hubiera pronunciado su nombre, el agradable cosquilleo que recorrió su boca al igual que la primera ocasión en la que lo hizo, permanecía. Y cuando el chico de cabellera azabache le devolvía el gesto, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, sus mejillas enrojecían y se aseguraba de recordar pellizcarse más tarde para comprobar que no vivía un sueño precioso.

Ladeó su rostro para encararlo y regalarle una complacida sonrisa, Kamukura prosiguió con situarse junto a él y posicionar su mano sobre la de Komaeda que yacía encima del barandal del crucero. Los rasgos faciales del albino reflejaron sorpresa ante ese acto, él no era partidario de demostraciones de afecto públicas. Echó un vistazo rápido a su entorno, detectando que eran los únicos en esa zona, aspecto que le pareció peculiar pues la vista que se obtenía desde ahí era encantadora, no le extrañaría ver a más personas en el lugar fotografiando o pasando tiempo con su pareja. No pudo evitar la idea de lo favorable que era la situación, ambos eran suertudos después de todo. Por lo tanto, eligió disfrutar el momento, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Izuru.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido el viaje? —cuestionó Komaeda, la incertidumbre comenzó a manifestarse en él, quería saber si Kamukura se había divertido tanto como él lo hizo. Las caminatas a la orilla de la playa durante el ocaso, el recorrido en la rueda de la fortuna, la visita al zoológico y las jugadas en el casino; todas esas experiencias, Komaeda las atesoraría en su memoria. Tenía el pequeño temor de que Kamukura hubiera preferido viajar en avión con el resto de su clase, la profesora Yukizome que conocía su fobia fue tan amable de darle la oportunidad de estar en el crucero en compañía de Izuru, no le dejaría estar solo. Y desde un principio, Chisa siempre los juntó y si no fuera por ella, ellos quizás no tendrían el estrecho vínculo que los unía ahora.

—No ha sido aburrido. —podría lucir como una valoración plana y su voz carecer por completo de emoción, pero le dieron un gran alivio y felicidad a Nagito.

Sin lugar a dudas, gran cantidad de cambios surgieron entre esos, la distancia que antes los separaba. El estado de estupefacción de sus compañeros de clase permanece en su mente, no los culpa en lo más mínimo, porque en primer lugar, él tampoco espero estar nunca en su vida con alguien. Si no fuera por saber que Kamukura poseía el mismo talento que él, produciendo que cancelara el suyo, creería que invirtió toda su suerte en estar a su lado. Incluso si fuera así, no se arrepentiría jamás. A pesar de haber conocido el origen de su existencia como "La esperanza definitiva" a propias palabras de Izuru y el haberlo confirmado con Yukizome y el director Jin, no afectó sus sentimientos, los cuales iban más allá del cúmulo de los esperanzadores talentos que portaba. Ascendió la vista al cielo, asombrándose a causa de la estrella fugaz que surcó su campo visual.

— ¿Pedirás algún deseo? —como era usual, Kamukura leía sus expresiones y acciones a la perfección. Ocultarle cosas no funcionaría, aunque el hacerlo nunca sería opción. Komaeda meditó la interrogante por unos momentos hasta llegar a una conclusión que amplió su sonrisa.

—No necesito pedirlo cuando ya es real. —brindó un suave beso en la mejilla de la persona que más amaba. Podría haber sido alguien más antes, no obstante, Nagito no tenía su perspectiva atrapada en el pasado, lo importante para él era cuidar, vivir y valorar el deslumbrante futuro que compartía con Izuru.

Y consistió de tan sólo un instante que al suertudo le será imposible de olvidar, fue capaz de vislumbrar una casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro del chico de largas hebras azabache, en compañía de un tenue sonrojo en sus pómulos. Inmediatamente, ese suceso eclipsó por completo el avistamiento del cometa efímero.

— ¿Acaso has… sonreído?

—No.

—Sí, sí lo has hecho. —replicó con férrea convicción. Se trataba de la primera ocasión que contemplaba ese mohín proveniente de su pareja, Komaeda rezaba con cada latido de su corazón que no fuera la última.

—Quizás —se limitó a contestar Kamukura con las intenciones de zanjar el tema. Era consiente que no sonreía la mayor parte del tiempo, más que nada porque no le veía el motivo. Sin embargo, esta vez la excepción se debió a que lo hizo de forma incuestionable… como un reflejo natural, ¿a esto se le llamaban reacciones de corazón? Comprendía que Komaeda actuara maravillado ante eso, ya que cada vez que el albino hacia lo mismo, sentía el amor melifluo que padece por él, envolverlo y entibiando su pecho. Seguidamente tomó la mano ajena, jalándola con suavidad—. Regresemos a nuestra habitación, te enfermarás si sigues expuesto al frio de la noche.

Sin rechistar, lo siguió sin dejar de evocar lo ocurrido y mirándole con los ojos empañados de amor, su talento era completamente nulo con Kamukura a su lado, y aún así, continuaba considerándose afortunado.

**Author's Note:**

> Y yo siempre he querido participar en una week de una de mis OTP, so, aquí estoy! Esta sección será mi participación en esta preciosa KamuKoma Week, y cada capitulo seguirá la tematica del día.
> 
> So... Espero que les guste y esto resulte bien... es la primera vez que hago algo así, estoy nerviosa ;;
> 
> Nos vemos mañana!
> 
> Por cada comentario y voto, un nihilista amante de memes y un suertudo de alegria brillante son felices ouo/


End file.
